villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boethiah
Boethiah is a Daedric "Prince" of questionable gender who is associated with deceit, betrayal, murder, conspiracy, assassination, treason, etc. All Daedric lords are refereed to as Princes even those that appear female, the title is not based on gender but rather power in the cosmos, being not quite kings, since the Divines are stated to be stronger but still deserving of titles that symbolize power. In Boethiah's case Boethiah is known to be referred to alternating as either male or female, with no indication of either concept as being a primary psychical characteristic of the Prince. Boethiah is considered one of the more hard to please Daedric Princes, he demands action not words and she is known for abject cruelty even among his loyalest worshipers, who believe surviving her attentions only makes one stronger. Boethiah is seen as a primary antagonist against the Daedric Prince Molag Bal, for in addition to both just being ambitious enough to want the other gone, Molag Bal calls for his worshipers to surrender to him in complete subjugation as slaves and Boethiah seeks to insight slaves and supplicants of all kinds to rebel against their masters in the most violent and chaotic ways possible. ''Skyrim'' In Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Boethiah's quest requires sacrificing the player's companion, something nearly unheard of for a Bethesda game (though Skyrim features a larger number of followers who are less developed than in the Fallout games). To get Boethiah's attention the player must recruit a follower, by doing them a favor, forming a friendship or just paying them to be a traveling companion, then march them up to Boethiah's shrine. Once the chosen follower is dead Boethiah will possess the body as a shell to speak with the player and the Boethiah cultists at the shrine. Boethiah will demand that the player along with the cultists slaughter each-other at the shrine and the survivor will receive the privilege of acting as Boethiah's agent for the final stage of the quest, then leaves the corpse while the slaughter begins. Once the player is the last one standing Boethiah again appears in the flesh of the last cultist killed, to give the quest proper to the only one worthy of hearing it. Boethiah requests that the player kill Boethiah's current champion who had become arrogant and was beginning to become weak, concepts Boethiah finds unacceptable in a champion. After killing the previous champion the player will become the new one and receive Boethiah's Ebony Mail armor as sign of his/her status. ''Oblivion'' In Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Boethiah is one of many Daedric Princes who can be sought out and pleased in exchange for her favor in the form of a Deadric artifact. Boethiah has one of the higher level Daedric missions of his brethren and will call for the player character to represent their race in a tournament she is holding. Once the player accepts they will be transported to a corner of Oblivion set aside for the match. Boethiah reveals he has gathered one of each race in Tamriel for her event known as The Tournament of Ten Bloods and bid them fight each-other to amuse him and to prove which race is most deserving of her attention, up until then he had considered it to be the Dunmer (Dark Elves). ''Morrowind'' In sharp contrast to these grizzly adventures, Boethiah's quest in Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind is simply rebuilding her shrine. In Morrowind the Dunmer people consider Boethiah to in-fact be a holy and sacred being worthy of worship as one of their primary deities. Where others see the cruelty of an uncaring slaughterer, the Dunmer see Beothiah's desire to be prayed to through action instead of words as a worthy principle to aspire to and his mind set is used to enforce the training of warriors. Boethiah tricked the Dunmer long ago, before they were Dunmer and still an offshoot elven race called the Chimer. Boethiah killed, possessed and assumed the identity of one of their gods, Trinimac, and used the guise to call for the Chimer to leave their homes in the Summerset Isles and found a new nation free from the tyranny and abject decadence of their Altmer cousins' society. It is due to this deed that the Daedric Prince Malakath came into existance, who was the worn-out husk of Trinimac, that came back to life as a new, if broken and deformed being once Boethiah left his body. Though Boethiah eventually revealed herself, he would still be counted as an important and great entity worthy of worship for essentially founding Morrowind. She is worshiped still in Morrowind for his cunning, manipulation and savagery. Boons *Boethiah's in–game artifacts gained from completing these tasks include the Ebony Mail, and the sword Goldbrand. *There is a ravenous perpetually starving creature known as a Hunger, that serves Boethiah. Hungers can be encountered in Sheogorath's realm in-game in the Shivering Isles, as Sheogorath has been said to have won bets with each Daedric Prince it is likely the beasts were won in the bet. What such a bet was is currently undocumented. Category:Elder Scrolls Villains Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Assassins Category:Genderless Category:Possessor Category:Arena Masters Category:Starvers Category:Heretics Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cannibals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Evil